


Tender Heart

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Work Sum: He killed her. Why? She didn't understand. Rated T cuz I'm like that.





	Tender Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Old Authors Notes: Me: I'm so sorry, but I had to write! Don't know why I whote this. (OC: I don't know ether!)
> 
> Now: ...cuz could.

 

He was a tender man

And a tender man he was

That is how we fell in love

He asked for my heart,

So I let him have it you see

That is when we fell apart

I know I said he could have it,

But was there no way to keep me

He called me his piece of art

That evil man

How could I not see

I was his toy

A trinket

Why did he do this to me

Because he's a tender man

Tender he will be

He said he wanted my heart,

So he killed me

Only taking what was inside

Yes, he was a tender man

And a tender man he'll be

He'll get you next

Just watch and see

Me: wow, totally hate myself now!

Slenderman: 'It's not so bad.'

Splendorman:I think it really scary, but in a good way!

Tenderman: Please review!

 


End file.
